


Sweeter Than Blood and Apples

by drsquee



Series: Blood and Apples - Flutterbat AU [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arguing, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Turned Into Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feral Behavior, Graphic Description, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: Flutterbat AUA follow up to Blood & Apples.Based on @cosmicrewinds Flutterbat AU and written for their birthday.Flutterbat & Discord decide to embrace their new relationship status as lovers.
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Blood and Apples - Flutterbat AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193066
Kudos: 3





	Sweeter Than Blood and Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Set in @cosmicrewinds Flutterbat AU. Please go check out their art on Twitter where you can also learn more about this AU!
> 
> A one-shot set some time after the events of fic one. 
> 
> Fluttershy, now Queen of a vampire clan, returns to her homestead with her lover Discord, intent on some rest and relaxation. If only things were that simple. 
> 
> Over 18 only!

Discord threw open the front doors of the manor, breathing in than exhaling loudly in relief, happy to be in familiar surroundings. “Finally! Home at last!”.

He strode in and looked around, taking it all in as Fluttershy glided in behind him, her bare feet quiet on the wooden floor yet her new leathery wings ruffled behind her, loudly proclaiming her inner anxiety. She still wasn’t used to the weight or feel of them on her back and hoped it wouldn’t be too much hassle to modify her clothing to account for them.

A lot had changed after Fluttershy’s fight and subsequent defeat of the tyrannical vampire queen Chrysalis. The biggest change being that she had become the new vampire queen of the clan, gaining wings, some new abilities and a whole new host of responsibilities – namely the family of vampires she had accrued. It taken some time for them to accept her and her them; after being alone for so long, suddenly having so many people depend on her had been overwhelming and she had struggled. Especially the ones who had been hostile towards her, still loyal to their fallen queen and unwilling to bend to a new one.

Thank goodness she had had Discord by her side.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as he walked around the lobby, talking out loud to himself. He had never wavered, even when faced with threats and had helped her through her new role, soothing her when she was stressed and talking her through what to do next. She would’ve been lost without him.

The base of one of her wings began to itch, Fluttershy trying to reach behind her to scratch it and making a noise of frustration when she couldn’t. Discord looked over, seeing her issue and quickly flitted to her side. “Problem, my darling? Here, let me". Fluttershy sighed in relief as Discord easily found the spot, his touch not too hard but sharp and satisfying. She looked up at him with a small smile of relief. “Thank you".

Discord looked down at her, his cheeks turning red. Fluttershy lifted a hand and gently touched his cheek with her fingertips, his cheeks darkening under her touch, her smile widening. “How’re you feeling? Do you still feel any pain?” she asked, her hand moving to hover over his ribs, which had been bruised, possibly even broken, during the fight with Chrysalis. “No, I’m perfectly fine" he said, his voice distant as he gazed down at her adoringly. She glanced up to see his expression and couldn’t help but giggle, Discord smiling at her.

Hearing footsteps, the two turned to see Thorax, a vampire youngling, approach them cautiously, his expression nervous but pleased. “Welcome back, my lady! How did everything go?”.

Discord scrunched up his nose in annoyance at the intrusion as Fluttershy left his side to speak to Thorax. Thorax and his twin brother Pharynx had been two of the youngest vampires in Chrysalis's clan and both had suffered under her, abused by both the other vampires and by Chrysalis herself. With nowhere to go and no one else to turn to when Chrysalis had fallen, Fluttershy had taken pity on them and allowed them to stay with her and Discord, much to Discord’s chagrin. “Everything went fine, everyone is settled and happy and we will reconvene in a month so I can know how they’re progress is and if there are any problems I can help with. Was there any trouble while we were gone?” she asked softly, Thorax shaking his head as he shyly looked away, unable to meet her eyes. “No ma'am" he replied quietly, Fluttershy smiling reassuringly at him as she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. “Please, call me Fluttershy. I’m not Chrysalis, you don’t have to stand on ceremony here” she squeezed his shoulder lightly then headed towards the stairs. “I’m going to get some rest. Please make yourselves at home, I’ll call if I need anything".

Thorax nodded, watching her ascend the stairs with a slightly glazed look in his eyes. He felt a presence next to him and turned to look, yelling in fright when he came face to face with an irate Discord. “Ah! Sir!?”. “Don’t get too familiar with her” Discord growled, poking his finger in Thorax's shoulder. “She might be your queen, but I’ve been by her side the whole time, understood?”. “Y-yes sir!” Thorax stammered, Discord giving him a once over before snorting in contempt, moving past him to follow Fluttershy up the stairs, taking them two at a time then trotting down the hallway in an effort to catch up with her.

Fluttershy slowed her steps, letting Discord catch up to her and glancing at him out of the corner of her eye when he joined her side. “Don’t be so harsh with them, they’re only young after all" she chastised, Discord grunting as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Maybe, but I didn’t like the way he looked at you" he groused, his brow creased in irritation. “All sappy-eyed and dreamy".

“Like you do?” she teased, Discord’s cheeks reddening as he looked away from her. “Its different" he replied then sighed and scratched his head. “I used to have you all to myself, now I have to share? I don’t like competing...I have a history of losing" he explained morosely, his shoulders drooping, slouching as they walked.

Fluttershy stopped and put a hand on his arm, making him stop and look at her. “You wont lose me” she said softly, touching his cheek once more, Discord’s expression softening as he leaned into her touch. “I fought for you, for our home, our future, for everything we have together because it’s important to me. I almost lost you and it only cemented the way I feel about you". Her brow creased as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. “I make my own choices and I chose you. Understand? Only you".

Discord nodded, cupping his hand over hers and her heart swelled with affection for him. She stepped forward and leaned her forehead against his, relaxing against his body as she put a hand to his chest, over his heart. She lidded her eyes as she felt it beating inside and couldn’t help the feeling of possessiveness that came over her. “Mine" she murmured, Discord putting his hand over hers and squeezing it gently in reassurance. “Yours" he replied softly, moving to plant a light kiss on her forehead, his lips moving against her skin. “Always”.

Discords heartfelt affirmation and open affection made the feelings inside her surge, her wings ruffling as she smiled widely. She fingered the material of his shirt and looked over at the door they had stopped in front of, biting her lower lip as a thought crept into her mind, turning it over and over. It wasn’t the first time this particular idea had crept into her mind but lately it had become more and more insistent, straying into her dreams as well as her thoughts. She had wrestled with it for some time now, but it had never seemed the right moment or the right place to bring it up.

But now things had calmed, now they were back home, somewhere safe and familiar, she couldn’t think of a more perfect moment and took a deep breath, taking a step back to look at Discord properly. “So I ah...I was thinking-"

Discord blinked and looked at the door beside them, huffing a laugh. “Ah! I’m sorry, you’re probably exhausted from...well, everything! Dawn isn’t for another few hours but don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re not up before sunset" he reassured, patting her hand and taking a step away. “Do you think you’ll be hungry when you wake?”.

Fluttershy shook her head. “No, Discord-".

“No problem, I’ll just put the Terrible Twins to work before they sleep too, let them know how things are done around here", Discord winking playfully at her before turning to leave, Fluttershy grabbing his arm to stop him. She yanked him down and grabbed his head, forcing him to look at her, growling in frustration. “DISCORD! FOR LANDS SAKE, LISTEN TO ME!”.

Discord blinked in surprise at her, Fluttershy closing her eyes and grappling with her temper, sighing at herself. She really had to get a handle on that, there was no reason for her to be so on edge all the time. “I...I was thinking that maybe...”she bit her lip, her grip on his head softening slightly, stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs. “Maybe I could...stay in your room...today".

Discord cocked an eyebrow, looking down at her in confusion. “My room?”.

Fluttershy nodded, fidgeting. “Yes your room...with you...the two of us...together...at the same time...in the....the same bed” she said awkwardly. She tried to put more emphasis in her words, hoping he would pick up on it. It was already embarrassing enough asking without having to spell it outright.

Discord squinted, trying to understand but clearly having difficulty. Suddenly, everything clicked and his eyes widened, expression clearing. “Together?!”.

Fluttershy nodded slowly and then, the strangest sensation occurred, something she had not experienced in a very long time. Her cheeks went hot, the heat slowly spreading until it encompassed her whole face.

She was blushing.

Discords mouth dropped open as he stared at her, Fluttershy letting go of him to touch her own features, bewildered at her own reaction. In the blink of an eye, Discord swooped and scooped Fluttershy up into his arms, Fluttershy yelping in surprise as he picked her up and began to walk quickly down the hall, looping her arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly. She smiled shyly and partially hiding her face in his shoulder, embarrassed yet secretly delighted at how openly he wanted this, wanted her. She stroked his beard and giggled with the action made him stumble slightly.

Discord reached his room and all but kicked open the door, striding over to the bed and placing Fluttershy on the edge of it as Thorax appeared in the doorway, his brother Phraynx behind him. “Ah, My Lady? We-".

“OUT! OUT NOW! GO, GO, GET!” Discord yelled, turning and shooing the two away from the room, Pharynx hissing at him as Thorax stumbled back, Discord slamming the door in their faces. “How did they even get here so quickly!? Little bloody cockroaches" he muttered, kicking off his shoes and moving to pull off his socks when he realised Fluttershy was glaring at him, stopping to look up at her. “What?”

“Dont talk to them like that!” she hissed, folding her arms tightly. “They suffered enough abuse under Chrysalis, I don’t want them thinking they’ll have to go through the same thing with us!”.

“Christ Fluttershy, we barely even know them, why are you so bloody quick to defend them?!” Discord asked, his own irritation rising as he pulled off his socks and threw them across the room.

“Because they didn’t ask for any of this!” she cried out, leaning forward and gripping the covers beside her. “They’re young and scared and confused and we’re all that they have! I want them to feel safe with us! Like were family!”.

Discord glared at her. “So what does that make me then?”.

Fluttershy blinked and straightened. “What’s that supposed to mean?”.

“The whole time I’ve known you, you’ve had no trouble speaking like that to me! Yelling at me, calling me names!” Discord spat, pointing his finger at her accusingly. “Funny how you’ve suddenly changed your tune!”.

Fluttershy flinched as if he’d slapped her, looking at him with a hurt expression. They stared at each other from across the room, silence filling the space between like balloon, the tension palpable.

Discord sighed, the fight leaving his body as he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand as he turned his back to her, moving to leave. “You can have the room. Get some rest, I’ll wake everybody up when the sun sets".

Panic shot through Fluttershy like a bullet and in an instant she was at his back, clinging to him. “Stop! Please!”.

Discord closed his eyes, his hand on the door handle to open it. “Fluttershy-".

“Wait, please just...please don’t go". She swallowed thickly and moved to stand between him and the door, blocking him from leaving. Her hand shook as she raised it and placed it on his chest, closing her eyes as she felt his heart beat within, the feel of it calming her, exhaling shakily. She looked up at him, eyes full of sorrow. “You’re right. You’re right and I...I’m sorry". Her lip trembled, her hand curling into a fist. “I’ve treated you terribly and all you’ve ever done is...love me". She let her head drop forward, her hair falling forward to hide her face, feeling shame and guilt run hot through her body. “I’m not deserving of someone so...maybe I’m more like Chrysalis than I thought after all".

There was a snort of derision and Fluttershy was pulled against his broad chest, Discord hugging her loosely with one arm, stroking her hair with the other. “Will you PLEASE stop comparing yourself to that harlot? The only similarity you shared was that you both drank blood, nothing more“.

“But I-“

“ _Listen_ " he insisted, his arm tightening around her middle slightly. “You’ve been through some terrible things, its understandable that you would lash out from time to time".

“That doesn’t make it ok" she murmured mournfully, Discord shrugging. “Maybe not, but it would have been cowardly for me just abandon you when you needed someone. You were lost and alone and frightened and angry and all those things are a terrible combination for one to endure. And whether you believe it or not, you have given me so much in return". He touched the underside of her chin, coaxing her to look up at him. “I forgave you long ago, you’ve more than made up for any past transgressions”.

Fluttershy smiled tremulously up at him, her hands gripped his shirt front lightly. “Thank you for not giving up on me”.

“Never". He kissed her forehead. “And I am sorry for shouting...I will apologise to the terrible twins later" he grinned cheekily as she rolled her eyes at him. “I just...well how did they get up here so quickly? Are there secret tunnels in this house I don’t know about?” he said, looking over her shoulder at the closed door, squinting suspiciously at it, Fluttershy chuckling at him. “Or maybe vampires are just faster than the human eye?” she replied teasingly, moving away from him as Discord huffed, puffing his chest out in pride.

“Preposterous! After living with you, I have the eyes of hawk!”

Fluttershy covered her mouth as she laughed, Discord glancing at her surreptitiously, grinning as he padded up behind her and slowly slipped his arms around her waist, deftly avoiding her wings. To his delight, Fluttershy leaned back into his touch, her head resting on his shoulder, looking up at him under lidded eyes. “Seems like I was a little quicker in this instance".

“Only because I allowed it" she rebuked playfully, Discord shrugging.

“Maybe” he agreed, cutting off the giggle that spilled out of her with a gentle kiss. Fluttershy blinked than kissed back, one of her hands reaching back to grip at his pant leg, Discord humming lightly as he moved his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss, moving a hand to thread the strands of her hair lightly, her body relaxing into his.

With her distracted, Discord tried to discreetly lift her dress up her body, realising halfway through that the task was more complicated than he had originally planned. When he’d finally got the hem of it above her thigh, the bulky material bunched up in his hand, Fluttershy spluttered out a laugh, breaking their kiss as she looked down at her exposed leg. “Are you quite sure you’ve done this before?” she asked innocently, looking at him with a mix of affection and pity. “Didn’t really think that one through, did you?”

“Not really, but I couldn’t really stop after the halfway mark" he sighed, disappointed with himself, Fluttershy smiling up at him. “Foolish man" she said lovingly, Discord leaning back in to kiss her when he paused, looking back down at Fluttershy’s thigh. “Wait, where are they?”.

Fluttershy blinked at him, looking down at her own leg. “Where’s what?”.

“Your bloomers, did you take them off already?”. Discord leaned away, taking a small step back, still holding up her dress. “Were you anticipating this would happen, you saucy thing” he asked, grinning impishly as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Fluttershy cocked an eyebrow at him, slightly amused. “Discord I...I don’t wear bloomers".

Discord made a choked noise in shock. “What?!”.

She shrugged dismissively. “They were uncomfortable and once I became a vampire, I didn’t see the point anymore so I...just stopped".

Discord’s face blanched, her dress falling back down as he let go of it, his hand falling limply to his side. “You’re...you’re saying that...all this time – the whole time we’ve known each other- you’ve never...you’ve been-" he swallowed loudly, his eyes flickering up and down her body rapidly. “-naked, under that?”.

Fluttershy folded her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling self conscious. “Well...yes".

Discord stared at her for a moment longer before a low, stuttered moan tore out of him, slowly folding into himself until he was crouched over, his head between his knees as he squatted on the floor, Fluttershy looking at him worriedly. “Discord?”.

“I think I just came" he whined, covering his face with his hands.

Fluttershy, unsure of what exactly was the problem, leaned over and patted the top of his head in a vague attempt at reassurance. “Um I’m...I’m sorry?”.

Discord made a noise that fell somewhere between a laugh and a whimper, Fluttershy fiddling with the drawstring of her dress as she stood there, utterly perplexed and feeling idiotic. She folded her arms then dropped them back to her sides, then folded them again. “Look I...this was a mistake, I shouldn’t have asked let’s just...I’m going to go" she said, turning to leave, Discord looking up as she began to pad out of the room.

“What? AH! Wait wait!”. Discord scrambled up after her, almost falling in his haste to stop her. He half crawled after her and gripped her dress, Fluttershy stopping as he went to block her path. “I’m sorry I’m sorry you just...you just caught me by surprise!” he laughed, taking her hands and lifting them to kiss her knuckles apologetically. “Forgive me".

Fluttershy became nervous, her eyes flitting around the room, looking everywhere but at him. He had never seen her like this before: she had always been so calm, so collected, even when she was raging. But now she was jittery, jumpy, like a small vulnerable animal alone in the woods in the dead of night. He waited patiently and stroked her knuckles with his thumbs, trying to help ground her and she squeezed them slightly in acknowledgement. “I just...I’ve never...I have no...experience with this...sort of...” she cut herself off, making a noise of frustration, moving her head so that her hair covered her face.

“None at all? Even before?” he asked gently, Fluttershy shaking her head. “My parents insisted I...I be married first...” she said quietly. “I’ve kissed people but it’s never gone-" she sighed, closing her eyes and he felt a slight tremble run through him from her, realising she was trying to stop herself from shaking. He released one of her hands, moving to stroke her hair and she leaned into the touch, looking up at him beseechingly. “We don’t have to go any further if you don’t feel ready" Discord said, Fluttershy shaking her head. “No no I...I want to I just...I’m...nervous" she confessed and Discord could swear he could see a pale strip of red form over nose. “Will you...show me?”.

Letting go of her hands completely, Discord slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close, his eyes lidded as he spoke. “My darling, it would be my divine pleasure".

Her eyes lidded also as she gripped at his shirt, leaning in to receive the kiss that was offered, relaxing into his body as they kissed, still hesitant but also curious. He opened his mouth and she followed suit, their kiss deepening and when he pushed his tongue in her mouth she copied him, following his lead. His kiss was slow and full and Fluttershy felt slightly dizzy the longer it went on, almost as if she was getting drunk from it. She gripped at his shoulder to try and steady herself, feeling his hands on her lower back through her dress and suddenly it wasn’t enough, she wanted more. She hitched her leg up and over his hip, pulling him closer to her body, her breasts pushed up against his chest as Discord made a noise of surprise in her mouth, reaching to grab her leg and hold it up, her dress falling back to expose her thigh. He broke their kiss to look at her and she stroked his lower lip with her thumb, looking at him pleadingly. “Darling, please...make love with me".

Discord inhaled sharply then kissed her again, his kiss firmer and more insistent. He moved to kiss down her jaw and neck, Fluttershy tilting her head back slightly to allow him room, her hand moving to grip his hair, grunting in annoyance when she couldn’t find purchase. She pulled at his hair tie, throwing it to the floor and his hair spilled free, threading her fingers through the strands to spread it out. Discord hummed in his throat, the sound of it almost like a deep purr, his hand reaching up to tug at the shoulder of her dress. “May I?” he asked, his voice husky and Fluttershy hesitated only a moment before nodding a silent acquiescence.

He let go of her, Fluttershy pulling her leg back to stand properly as he took the smallest step back to look at her, taking hold of the drawstrings at the front of her dress and slowly loosening them, the dress growing slack on her body until it could hold on no longer and fell from her body completely, leaving Fluttershy completely naked. Fluttershy hunched her shoulders slightly, trying to suppress the urge to instinctively cover herself but still feeling embarrassed and anxious at being so blatantly exposed. Discord’s breath hitched as he looked at her. “Oh darling, you are exquisite” he croaked, Fluttershy looking away from him shyly, her wings flaring slightly behind her.

He moved back closer to her, cupping her face and tilting her head back up to kiss her softly, Fluttershy leaning into it, a small noise escaping her when he moved away, planting light soft kisses down her jaw and neck. He continued down her body, slowly moving them back towards the bed simultaneously, stopping when the edge of it was behind Fluttershy’s legs. His hands slid down over her shoulders and arms as he kissed her collarbone and clavicle, Fluttershy watching him with anticipation, one hand in his hair, the other on his shoulder, gripping him lightly as he moved down her body.

He kissed down her sternum, hands moving to cup her breasts and she tilted her head back, eyes fluttering shut as he began to gently knead them, thumbing her nipples in small circles slowly, kissing one then the other. It was such a strange, exhilarating feeling to have someone else’s hands on her, touching her, causing such thrills to run through her body; every single part of her seemed alight and sensitive. Her nipples had become hard under his ministrations, letting out a choked noise of pleasure as he pinched them lightly between his thumb and fingers, kissing her ribs and stomach, still sinking lower and lower. His kissed her pelvis and the top of her thigh, pausing momentarily to glance at her pubic region before he bit her hip bone, Fluttershy yelping as he stood up and grinned at her. “Rude!”.

He shrugged and slid his hands around her waist, reaching down to cup her ass, gripping it tightly. In turn, Fluttershy grabbed his shirt and tugged at it. “You...y-you too" she stammered exhilaration at being touched so intimately making her voice shake.

Discord raised an eyebrow at her then let her go, gripping the back of his shirt and pulling it off in one fell swoop, throwing it to the side then messing with his hair slightly to spread it out.

Fluttershy stared at his chest and now she unmistakably blushed, her expression that of a deer staring down a hungry wolf. She'd seen him shirtless before -she had had to examine his wounds after all- but having it displayed for her in such a manner was disarming. She lifted a hand and settled it on his chest, just over his heart as she was want to do but now there was flesh beneath her fingers, she could feel the hum of his blood under the skin, the tiny hairs like pin pricks. His chest was covered in soft, curly hair and she slowly slid her hand over it, completely enamoured. She bit her lip as she pushed her fingers into it, through it, feeling Discords muscles twitch and move under her touch and the knowledge that this was all hers: this body, this skin, this strong beating heart was all for her, it lit a fire inside her and suddenly she couldn’t wait, she needed it now.

Fluttershy reached up and looped her arms around Discord’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss, Discord seemingly sensing the shift and moving to meet her, kissing her back firmly. He urged her to move onto the bed and Fluttershy broke their kiss to sit on it, shuffling back to make room then yelping in pleasant surprise when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back across the bed to its edge, smirking down at her as her wings flared out behind her.

He crouched between her legs, pulling one up onto his shoulder and holding the other open, his thumb stroking her thigh as she looked down at him with her brow creased in confusion. “What-".

She gasped and fell back onto the bed as Discord leaned in and licked her from perineum to the hood of her clit, grasping the bedsheets and letting out a stuttered breath as he flicked her clit with the tip of her tongue. She covered her mouth with a hand as he began to lick and suck and kiss the entirety of her pussy, leaving nothing unscathed: her vulva, her labia, the rim of her vagina, her clit, were all subjected to his undivided, unwavering attention.

He moaned in his throat as he rolled his tongue over her clit, feeling her muscles tense in his hands, her hips thrust forward minutely to move against him and increase the pleasure. Oh god he had wanted this for so long, so badly, he could scarcely believe it was happening. But it was, it was and he would revel in it for as long as he could.

He loved her so much but he was clumsy with words, forever saying the wrong thing or getting so tongue-tied that he might as well have never spoken in the first place. But showing his feelings through touch -through physical affection- that he could do and for the longest time, he had wanted to show her just how much he loved her, how much her worshipped her. He would carve her name on his bones if that was what it took to show her the sincerity, the depth of his feelings for her.

Letting go of her thigh, Discord clamped his mouth over clit and began to quickly flick his tongue over it, pushing his middle finger inside her as he did so, Fluttershy’s back arching as she let out a broken moan, her hand moving from her mouth back down to grasp the covers once more, twisting them in her fist. He hummed in delight, moving his finger in and out before pushing a second inside, surprised but pleased at how wet she was, how easily his fingers slipped inside. Fluttershy’s moan morphed into a needy whine, a hand reaching down to clutch at Discords hair as he continued to work his fingers in and out, intoxicated at the feel of her, her smell, her taste, the sounds she was making. His senses were completely engulfed by her, his cock aching and leaking in anticipation.

A pinpoint of excitement was building in Fluttershy, she could feel it becoming more pronounced, more focused and tugged on Discord’s hair, wanting him closer. He moved back, his mouth leaving her clit and alleviating the feeling some what but his fingers continued to move in and out, twisting and wriggling inside her. “My love?”.

“You" she breathed, tugging his hair more insistently. “I want you. Here, c'mere".

Discord slid his fingers from out of her and stood, Fluttershy exhaling heavily at the hint of relief it brought, the building feeling draining away slightly as Discord crawled over her body, Fluttershy letting go of his hair as he bent to kiss her, raising her head to meet him. She could taste herself on his lips and it was such a strange taste and smell, completely alien yet familiar all at once. He laid his body along hers and she could feel the hardness of his cock against her pubic bone and the hood of her clit, lifting her hips instinctively to rub against it. “Is it always like this?” she murmured against his lips, sliding her hands down his back as he let out a huff of laugh.

“Its different for everyone” he said, mouthing and nipping the skin of her jawline. “You're exceptional” he cooed, Fluttershy snorting in derision.

“You're delusional" she countered, breathless with want as she moved her hands to the front of his pants to undo them. “Off”.

Discord kissed her, helping her undo his pants and pushing them down along with his underwear, Fluttershy pushing at them with her feet to dislodge them from his legs. As Discord kicked them off, Fluttershy looked down and got a good look at his cock, unable to tear her eyes away from it. It was long and red, not thick but big enough that a small voice of doubt whispered that it couldn’t possibly fit comfortably inside her, biting her lip in hesitation. “Wi...will it hurt?”.

Discord stopped and looked down at her, seeing her open unease and stroked her cheek. “Do you want to stop?”.

She shook her head. “No no I just...nngh" she trailed off, Discord smiling gently before taking her hand and moving it to his cock, Fluttershy freezing up in surprise as he wrapped both their hands around it. “See? Nothing to be scared of".

Fluttershy blinked, examining it as Discord let go of her hand, moving it lightly up and down then squeezing it softly. “Its...so soft...and hot...but hard too” she said in wonder then looked up at him reproachfully. “I’m not scared" she growled.

“Of course not” he agreed, leaning back down to kiss her brow as Fluttershy continued to run her hand up and down his length, pushing herself to slide her hand lower and cup his balls, marvelling the difference in the texture of skin. She ran a hand back up his shaft and swiped a thumb across the head of it, smearing the liquid she found there and felt him exhale hard against her head. She lidded her eyes and did it again, feeling his hand grip her hair and began to slowly rub him, his hips beginning to move in time with her touch.

“F-fuck" she heard him whisper and smiled as she bit her lower lip, pleased that she could elicit such responses from him, that she could invoke such feelings and sensations in him.

He laid fully on top of her, Fluttershy pulling her hand from between them as he shifted between her legs, his hips nudging them wider as he shifted to position himself, Discord kissing her as his cock slid down over clit and folds before prodding at her entrance. “Still ok?” he asked quietly, Fluttershy nodding then kissing him to try and distract herself from what was about to happen.

He put a hand on her hip and pushed and she felt him bump into something and stop, wondering vaguely if he couldn’t do it, if she wasn’t relaxed enough, if she-

He suddenly pushed again and she gasped as he fully entered her, wrapping her arms around him and gripping him tightly, making a choked noise in her throat as he pulled back then pushed in even further inside. She buried her head in his shoulder as he repeated the motion, pulling up her legs to wrap them around him too. He stopped and stroked her head soothingly, his vow husky in her ear. “Are you ok? It doesn’t hurt?”.

“No" she gasped, surprised she could even make a coherent word. She felt full, his weight on top of her almost suffocating yet she knew that if he were move away now she would hate the loss.

“I’m going to move now ok?” he said, Fluttershy nodding then gasping once more when he pulled then pushed back inside, beginning a slow rhythm. He kept his thrusts slow and measured, closing his eyes and letting the sensations flow over him: the soft, slick, warm tightness encasing his cock, the feel of her fingers digging into the skin of his back, the soft moans she made with every thrust inside.

Fluttershy relaxed, letting her head fall back onto the covers, Discord lowering his head to pant heavily across her collarbone. She lowered her legs and planted her feet on the bed, moving her hands to grab his ass, squeezing encouragingly. It felt so, so good, she wished she hadn’t been so afraid, so unsure of herself and of the act itself to try it earlier. Her whole body was alight, pleasure coursing through her and Fluttershy could feel that pinpoint of excitement building again, wanting to chase it, to capture it. Wanting more. “Muh-more" she stuttered out, moving a hand to grip the hair at the nape of Discords neck, squeezing his ass again with the other. “Harder".

“Yuhshur?” Discord slurred, sounding drunk and she nodded and gnawed at the shell of his ear, sucking on the lobe, holding it between her teeth as he began to thrust faster, her low moans becoming higher. The head of his cock knocked into her cervix and she cried out loudly, burying her face once more in the crook of his neck.

Discord paused in his thrusts for a moment to loop his arms under her knees, pulling her legs back towards her body so that Fluttershy was almost folded in half, opening her up more to him as he bent over her, keeping her pinned. He kissed her as he began to thrust once more, faster than before, hitting her cervix with almost every thrust, Fluttershy whining loudly into his mouth, the pleasure mixing with a perverse sort of pain that was positively wicked but would’ve been torture had he stopped. “So deep...its so deep, oh discord" she babbled against his lips, torn between wanting to kiss and wanting to just lay there and cry out in delight.

Her mind was becoming foggy, barely able to think straight against the relentless onslaught of pleasure, her wings wrapping around Discord as if they had a mind of their own. “I’m...I’m go-going to-".

Her orgasm was so close, so close, she could feel it was coming, just a little more, a little bit more...

Discord thrust faster, breathing hard as her insides squeezed tightly, becoming slicker, his own orgasm cresting. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, giving her a heady kiss as he began to thrust slow and hard, Fluttershy whimpering into his mouth with every thrust.

And then, everything went to hell.

Fluttershy orgasmed, her body tensing violently, spasming around him, gripping him almost vice-like. She broke their kiss to cry out, her head pressed back into the mattress before it rose up, her eyes slitted as she sank her teeth deep into Discord’s neck.

Discord yelled, the feel of Fluttershy’s teeth piercing his neck and the tight heat of her orgasm spurred on his own, cumming in surprise inside her, groaning loudly at the mix of sensations.

Fluttershy was in ecstasy, the gorgeous warmth and taste of Discord’s blood in her mouth and the pleasurable heat of their combined orgasm drove her into unrivalled levels of euphoria, almost purring as she drank from him deeply, gorging on that sweet, apple-like taste she had come to love, his blood hot as it ran down her chin and chest. Warm rivulets of lightening trickled down her hips and thighs under her skin, lingering traces of her orgasm as the pulse of it began to fade, tiredness hot on its heels, sweeping through her.

Her wings unfolded from around them and spread out instead, Discords arms going limp, his body twitching lightly as Fluttershy sighed and unlatched her mouth from his neck, lowering her legs and letting go of her grip on Discord to stretch her arms and legs, basking in the warm, sated feeling, relishing it. She wrapped her arms back loosely around Discord, who lay still atop her and nuzzled his temple, his cock softening inside of her as they lay there.

“That was wonderful” she purred, running a hand through his hair affectionately. “I hope you don’t mind sharing a bed for the foreseeable future? My coffin definitely isn't roomie enough for that”.

There was no answer, Fluttershy smiling mischievously. “What’s the matter? Bat got your tongue?” she giggled. It was his favourite saying, he loved to quote it whenever she was silent too long, trying to coax her into conversation. Or madden her into talking, she wasn’t sure.

He didn’t move, Fluttershys brow creasing worriedly as she tried to raise her head to look at him, his dead weight on top of her making it difficult. “Discord? Discord what’re you-".

It was then that she noticed the gaping wound in his neck, still pulsing blood in a slow steady rhythm and she froze, a seed of dread blooming in her heart and flowering in her chest into full on panic.

With a shove, she pushed him off her, grimacing at the feel of his cock as it slipped out of her and gasping at how pale his skin was, his neck and chest completely covered in blood, the sheets beneath them soaked with it. She sat up and leaned over him, feeling sick as she saw that he was barely breathing, his chest hardly moving, his eyes closed. She put her head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat and heard the faintest thud, terror gripping her chest.

Fluttershy scrambled up, moving to kneel by his head and pulled him half onto her lap, hitting his face lightly to try and wake him. “Discord! Discord! Oh please, please wake up!”. She tried to inspect the wound but couldn’t see where the blood was coming from. God, there was just so much of it.

She shook him, Discord groaning faintly. “C'mon! C’mon, you stupid man, open your eyes! Wake up! Discord!”.

His eyes fluttered and then opened, looking glazed and distant. They flickered to her and he smiled crookedly up at her. “Heeeey, little bat. Y-you feeling ok?” he asked, his voice faint, trying to lift his arm to touch her face and letting it flop back to his side weakly.

Fluttershy’s lip trembled and she stroked his hair, trying to calm herself. “I’m fine, it’s you that’s the problem, you foolish thing!” she said vehemently, Discord sighing.

“M'sorry. Dunt be mad? Please?” he said softly, his body beginning to quiver, curling onto his side slightly. “M'cold. Sleep for bit m'kay?”.

Fluttershy’s eyes widened in panic and she shook him violently. “NO! No Discord, don’t you dare fall asleep! You can’t!”. Her voice broke, choking on panic and emotion, hands trembling as he began to close his eyes. “Nonononono! Don’t you dare or I’ll...I’ll-" she searched for something to say, something that would keep his attention. “I’ll leave! I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again!”

Discord’s eyes cracked open, his expression pained and it hurt so much to see it, the way he looked at her as if she had ripped his heart out and not his throat. “N-never?”.

Fluttershy swallowed thickly, looking around for something to stop the bleeding, logic managing to penetrate the fog of panic somewhat. “Never” she said, grabbing a nearby pillow and ripping off the case, balling it up and pushing it onto the wound to try and staunch it. “I’ll leave and I’ll...I’ll never hear you laugh at your own stupid jokes or...or drape a blanket over me when I fall asleep in the library". Her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes aching with emotion she couldn’t release no matter how much she wanted to. “I’ll never...see you come and wake me when its night...or pretend to read by the fire when I do just to keep me company". She wiped at her eyes, pulling the pillowcase away to inspect the wound but all she could see was red, red everywhere, thick and dark as if she had torn at the night sky. “I’ll...I’ll never...get to tell you...how much you mean to me...how much I...I love you".

Discord’s head tilted up towards her, his breathing laboured. “Love?” he croaked and she nodded, kissing his brow.

“Yes...I love you. I love you my darling...now stay, stay with me and I promise, I’ll tell you every day. I’ll tell you as the world crumbles to ash. I’ll tell you when the sky falls and the moon fails to rise. I’ll tell you when the sea swallows the earth just please, please stay with me!”.

A clear wet drop hit his face and Discord looked up to see tears run down over Fluttershy’s cheeks, splattering him as they reached the edge of her face and fell to meet him instead. He tried to lift his arm, to wipe them away, to soothe her worry but his arm was too heavy, he was too weak and tired. He felt like he was floating and the only thing keeping him anchored was her plea, her despair.

Growing desperate, Fluttershy shuffled him up so that he was sat up higher in her arm, throwing the soiled pillowcase to the floor and looking at the wound. It was much too deep, Fluttershy assuming she must have bit or torn through an artery, hence the heavy bleeding. The wound was too big for her to heal with her saliva -a smaller wound would’ve have taken an hour or more to heal had she had time to lick and clean it and allow it to do its work.

There was only one other way.

She bit her lip, looking down at him, hesitant despite the fact that Fluttershy knew she could lose him if she didn’t. This isn’t how she had wanted it to be done...she had wanted to talk to him about it properly, be sure that it was something he had truly wanted. He had mentioned it before but people never truly knew until they moment was upon them.

Deciding that they would have to fight about it later, Fluttershy bit into her own wrist, wincing at the sharpness of her own fangs and the taste of her own blood that spilled out, quickly putting it to Discord’s lips. “Sweetness, listen to me, you have to drink this for me ok? C'mon now" she prompted gently, his head in the crook of her arm as she pressed her wrist insistently to his mouth, urging him.

Blood flooded his mouth, Discord weakly swallowing what he could, grimacing at the bitter, iron taste and trying to move away from it, Fluttershy keeping her wrist to his lips. “Nonono, keep going, that’s right, please, please drink darling".

He swallowed another mouthful, then another, his drinking becoming stronger, more insistent, pressing his lips to the skin and licking the wound with his tongue to try and devour more, Fluttershy grimacing, starting to feel light headed. Just as suddenly as he started Discord stopped, his head falling back as he panted heavily.

Fluttershy looked down at him curiously, holding her arm away and paying it no mind as she watched him lay there, his eyes closed and his mouth now also smeared with blood, like a grotesque painted smile. “Discord?”.

For a moment, nothing happened, Fluttershy anxiously brushing the stray hairs back from his face as he lay on her lap, her wrist already healed.

Then Discord’s eyes opened and he jack-knifed up as if he had been electrocuted, a wild, piercing scream tearing from his throat as he scrabbled away from her across the bed, his body convulsing violently.

Fluttershy watched in alarm as he began to retch, gripping hold of the covers as he curled in on himself, his muscles twitching and tensing so much it looked like his skin was alive and trying to rip itself from his body. He grabbed at his head, letting out another piercing scream, clawing at his own arms and body as if trying to physically fight whatever was inside him and maul it out, Fluttershy’s wings splaying open defensively on instinct.

Discord threw his head back, his arms wide open as knelt up, his spine ramrod straight and strained to the point of snapping. He howled in agony and an awful ripping sound echoed through the room as two huge wings burst from the skin on Discords back, chunks of flesh hitting the walls and curtains, Fluttershy crying out in shock and scurrying off the bed away from him, her hand covering her mouth in horror as she watched the scene. The wings flapped wildly for a moment then Discord hunched over once more and scrambled around in a blind panic, falling off the edge of the bed with a thud, his wings flapping once more before everything went still and quiet.

Fluttershy stayed where she was pressed up against the wall, shaking with shock at the scene she had just witnessed. Had her own transformation been so....horrifying? She barely remembered it now, it was so many moons ago, but she couldn’t picture it being so...painful. So terrifying.

Her eyes swept the room, landing on a piece of Discords flesh nearby and she quickly looked away, swallowing the nausea that rose. Cautiously, Fluttershy took a small step towards the bed and then another, leaning to try and catch a glimpse of Discord. She saw a twitch of purple-ish leathery skin and realised it was one of his wings, moving closer. “D-Discord?” she called out, her voice shaking as she neared his prone form.

She heard a low growl and stopped short, a primal defensive instinct kicking in and warning her against moving closer. Fluttershy watched wide-eyed as he turned his head and looked at her from where he was crouched, his yellow and red eyes now completely black, his lip curled back to reveal one sharp, long fang. He snarled and in a flash, he had leapt over the bed and across the room, throwing himself at the door and breaking it down, the wood splintering on impact. He disappeared down the hallway and it took a moment for Fluttershy's body to catch up with her brain, jerking her body into movement and quickly going after him. 

He was fast, Fluttershy losing him in moments, coming to a stop in the hall at the top of the stairs, Fluttershy sniffing the air in an attempt to find him. A shriek came from nearby, Fluttershy quickly turning and heading in the direction of the sound, finding Thorax clinging to the ceiling, his face a picture of fright. "Thorax!"

"My Lady?!" Thorax turned to her and let out another surprised shriek, letting go of his grip on the ceiling and falling to the floor with a heavy thud. He scrambled up and quickly tried to hide his face, turning away from her as she approached. "My Lady, where are your clothes?!".

In her haste to follow Discord, Fluttershy had completely forgotten her nakedness, looking down at herself then quickly dismissing it. "Never mind that, where is Discord?! Did he come this way?!".

"Is that what it was!? I thought it was some sort of demon!!" He squeaked, trying to look and not look at Fluttershy at the same time.

"Where did he go? Thorax!!" She yelled, Thorax jumping in fright then pointing down the hall, Fluttershy brushing past him quickly. She realised it was the way to the Star Tower and quickened her step, almost flying up the stairs in her haste. 

She came to a stop in front of the open door of the ruined tower and stilled.

Discord was stood at the edge of the ruins, staring up at the moon as if he had been turned to stone, his mouth hung open slightly and his eyes as wide as saucers.

Slowly, Fluttershy approached him cautiously, moving quietly to his side, watching for any sudden movement, but Discord might as well have been petrified, completely unmoving even as she lightly touched his arm with her fingertips. "Discord? Darling?".

His eye twitched at the soft sound of her voice but he did not move, Fluttershy leaning forward slightly to reach up and touch his cheek. She smoothed her thumb over his cheekbone and his eyes fluttered shut, leaning into her touch. She moved her hand and he followed it, turning towards her as she stepped slightly closer, her heart aching for him. He opened his eyes, a tear running down his cheek as he looked at her, the yellow of his eye now back to normal, though his pupil was still black and not red. It was disconcerting, seeing them so radically different. "Come back to me" she whispered, her eyes searching his desperately for a hint of recognition. "Come back my love".

He leaned in and laid his head on her shoulder, Fluttershy cupping his jaw with one hand while she stroked his hair gently with the other, trying to soothe him. He put his hands on her hips and gripped her tightly, Fluttershy wincing as his newly grown talons dug into her skin. He inhaled deeply then growled again and a flutter of panic washed through her in realisation as his grip grew painful. She was naked and smelled of sex, both her own and his, and Discords primal instincts were jumping from one to the another in rapid succession, unable to focus.

He began to push her, trying to back her up against the wall, Fluttershy summoning her own strength and standing her ground, Discord's growl growing louder as she resisted. 

He tried again, his wings flaring slightly and Fluttershy bared her own teeth and shoving him back, away from her. "No! Stop it!".

Discord snarled, his expression fierce as he stalked towards her and as worried as Fluttershy was for him, she would not be cowed by some newborn, even if it was her lover.

Drawing herself up to her full height, Fluttershy spread her wings, her expression terrifying as she utilised her newfound Queen aura and directed it straight at him, staring him down. " **ENOUGH** ".

The result was instantaneous. Discord froze in his tracks, his snarl dropping as he took the full force of her aura. He shrank back, hunching over as if trying to ward her off, slowly falling to his knees as she stalked over and stood over him, cowering beneath her with a whimper.

Seeing him in such a state made Fluttershy stop, running a hand through her hair in exhaustion as she let go of her aura and sat in front of him, waiting patiently. He glanced up, Fluttershy smiling at him sadly as she opened her arms to him, Discord barely hesitating. He scurried over, wrapping his arms around her middle and laying his head in her lap, curling his body around her as close as he could, his body wracked with tremors.

Fluttershy stroked his head, cooing at him affectionately. "Don't worry, I'm here, I'm with you" she soothed, Discord’s arms tightening around her at the sound of her voice, his newfound vampire instincts desperate for her approval. 

"My Lady?"

Fluttershy looked up, Thorax and Pharynx hovering nervously in the doorway, staring at the two of them. "Is everything ok, My Lady?".

She smiled tiredly. "Yes boys, everything’s going to be just fine".

* * *

Fluttershy entered the room quietly, shutting the door behind with a soft click as she peered through the darkness, her vampire eyes adjusting without prompt. Her gaze settled on Discord, who was sat on the edge of the bed, touching his one long fang and staring off into space, lost in thought. "How’re you feeling?".

Discord stopped and looked up at her, Fluttershy undeniably relieved at seeing those familiar red pupils and the look of recognition and love that filled them. "Achey. A lil stiff in places. Are you ok?".

Fluttershy sighed at him, padding across the room to stand in front him, folding her arms. "You just went through a painful and traumatic experience and you're asking me if I'm OK?".

"Well you had to stand there and watch it, that can't have been pleasant" he reasoned, reaching out and holding her hips, pulling her to stand between his legs. He leaned in and kissed her stomach as Fluttershy ran a hand over his hair, awash with relief and affection and a hint of sadness. She gripped his head gently with both hands and leaned over, inhaling his scent then laying her cheek on his head. "It wasn’t" she answered softly, hearing that awful ripping sound and trying to push away the images that followed. 

Once Discord had calmed somewhat in the tower, Fluttershy had instructed the twins to run them a bath and bring some blood to feed Discord with, the two scurrying off to fulfil her request as Fluttershy coaxed a still disorientated Discord to leave the tower, helping him along to the bathroom. There, she had washed the blood from his body, gently cleaning his partially healed neck wound, watching the skin knit together in morbid fascination. His back had been a mess, tendrils of ripped skin still hanging from him, the base of his wings partially scabbed over. She had had to cut off what she could to be able clean the area and let the skin heal properly, his vampire blood working almost immediately but slowly. The process had been gruesome and unpleasant but worth it, his back now completely healed.

Discord had stayed still and silent throughout the whole affair, his eyes glazed, focused on nothing. Worry had eaten away at Fluttershy as she had cleaned him, her hands shaking as she had washed the blood from his hair and beard, gently combing the dried clumps from the matted hair.

Wrapping a towel around his body, she'd used a smaller one to pat him dry as Thorax had run another bath for her, Pharynx bringing them a change of clothes. He informed her that he'd managed to clear the flesh from the room but clearing up the blood would take longer, Fluttershy thanking him for his efforts and telling him to leave it, they would have to deal with it the next day. Dawn was approaching and they needed to be settled.

They had left Fluttershy to bathe, both giving Discord a wide berth as they went about their business, Discord barely even acknowledging them. Fluttershy had slid into the warm water with a contented sigh, glad she could wash off the blood that had started to make her skin itch as it dried. 

It was only when she sat up to pour water over her body that she realised that Discord was watching her, his gaze intense. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she poured the water, washing away the bubbles then pushing her hands through her hair, squeezing out the excess water, Discord’s eyes flickering back and forth over her body rapidly. In a flash, he was crouched next to the tub, Fluttershy flinching at the sudden movement, Discord now a foot away from her, staring intently. His pupils were still black, Fluttershy staring into them with trepidation. Fear clutched in her breast as she realised that they might never clear, that Discord might stay like this forever, that she had changed him fundamentally and there was nothing she could do to undo it. 

Sitting up, Fluttershy reached out cautiously, Discord watching her with suspicion as she placed her hand on his chest over his heart, despair hitting her hard when she could not feel his heart beat and closing her eyes. 

"Darling" she whispered, her breath hitching. "I love you".

_**~Darling?~** _

Fluttershy blinked, hearing Discord’s voice as clear as a bell, looking up at him to see him looking at her in pained confusion. He shook his head, holding it as if he had a headache and his voice sounded in her head, as clear as if he was speaking to her. _**~head...hurts~**_

Fluttershy straightened, water sloshing around her in the bath and spilling over the rim, concentrating on the voice in her head. _**~Discord?~**_

He groaned and bent over, his head between his knees as Fluttershy watched him worriedly, unsure of how to help. 

After a minute or two, he slowly raised his head, looking at her with a small smile as Fluttershy gazed into stark red eyes. "Hey...little...bat" he greeted hoarsely, Fluttershy launching herself out of the bath and hugging him tightly, water splashing everywhere and soaking them both, Discord yelping as he fell back and almost cracked the floor with his head.

They had dried and dressed then drank the blood Thorax had left for them, Discord returning more and more to his old self the more he ingested, Fluttershy trying not to fret and fuss over him. They had made their way to one of the guest bedrooms, Discord’s completely unusable for the foreseeable future and after saying their goodbyes to Thorax and Pharynx, had turned in themselves. 

Discord nuzzled her belly, yawning loudly, Fluttershy smiling affectionately. "Time for sleep my love" she murmured, Discord whining and wrapping his arms around her middle, looking up at her with a pout.

"Aw cmon! I've just become a vampire! Can't we go do some vampire stuff? Test out these bad boys" he pleaded, looking over his shoulder at his new mismatched wings, giving them a little flap. Fluttershy smiled and held the sides of his head, leaning in to give him a soft, tender kiss, Discords hum of pleasure turning into a whine as she let go and moved away from him, walking around the bed and checking that the window had been firmly blocked.

"The sun has already begun to rise and your body needs the rest. You'll be stronger tomorrow and they'll be less chance of...accidents, occurring" she said, her voice hesitant as Discord yawned obnoxiously loud behind her. 

"'Spose yer right" he said as he flopped back onto the bed, grunting in annoyance when his wings bunched under him uncomfortably. He rolled onto his side instead and looked up at her, grinning lewdly. "How about you come and give your new vamp boyfriend a test run instead hmm? That'll make sure we sleep through the day".

Fluttershy paused, gripping the edge of the curtains tightly. The image of Discord covered in blood and barely breathing filled her mind and she closed her eyes, licking her lips and exhaling shakily. "About that-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence".

Fluttershy turned, surprised at the venom in Discord’s voice, finding him sat up and glaring at her. She frowned, realising he had seen the image in her mind. "Don't read my mind without permission!", she hissed. 

"Then don't think about me and I won't see it!, he shot back, Fluttershy turning her glare to the floor. He could feel her emotions flooding him; a swirling mix of frustration, fear and doubt, a thick, cold, cloying sadness, the barest hint of want being buried beneath all the others.

And underneath all of that, connected and influencing all the others; a warm, deep, breath stealing ball of love.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to sort her emotions from his, finding it easier to think the more he relaxed. "This mind stuff is going to take some getting used to" he sighed, looking up to see her brow creased, clearly struggling to hold back her feelings. His heart ached for her and he sat up, opening his arms as he focused on his feelings for her. She looked up at him, Discord smiling at her and gesturing for her to come, Fluttershy tentatively making her way over and climbing onto the bed with him, embracing him and burying her face in his shoulder. Discord wrapped his arms around her and thought of nothing but her; the way she made him feel, how he saw her, how completely enamoured he was by her. He thought about their sex, how she had looked during, his sheer delight in her reactions, the pleasure he had felt and heard her snort, her grip tightening on his shirt.

"You're an idiot" she croaked, Discord smiling widely at the terribly hidden note of affection it held.

"I'm your idiot" he countered, kissing the top of her head, Fluttershy leaning back to look up at him. 

"You almost died! I....I almost...lost you".

"Yeah twice now, what're the odds huh?", he asked. "Crazy right? Maybe I have nine lives...like a cat! Maybe I'm a cat-vampire or something...wouldn't explain the wings though" he babbled, looking over his shoulder as he flapped his wings, Fluttershy unable to help the giggle that escaped. He leaned down, bumping his head against hers affectionately. "I know you're scared and that's OK....I'm a little scared too! But...that's why we have each other, isn't it?". He cupped her chin. "I told you before, I'm not giving up on you, on us, ever. So don't you give up on us or on yourself, ok?"

She leaned into his touch, comforted by it and by the fact that she could feel that he meant every single word, his conviction in their love uplifting her own spirits. "I won't...I promise".

Discord nodded and kissed her lightly, moving away when he yawned, more loudly and more pronounced than before, Fluttershy pushing him towards the pillows. "Sleep! We can talk more tomorrow!".

Discord grumbled but wriggled under the covers, laying on his front in exasperation when his new found wings made laying on his side difficult. "Eurgh will these things ever be comfortable?!"

Fluttershy chuckled, getting off the bed and pulling off her dress, letting it pool on the floor then getting into bed naked, Discord watching her with a pout. "Nngh are you sure sleep is important?!".

Snuggling into her pillow, Fluttershy put a finger to his lips, closing her eyes as she shushed him, Discord sighing in defeat as he moved her finger from his mouth, holding hands with her instead. "Alright alright I get it. I suppose the wicked do get some rest after all hmm?", he joked, grinning cheekily at her. 

"Only when they throw their idiotic lovers out the window" she said flatly, opening one eye to see Discord grinning in amusement at her. 

"Ah but see, you've got a problem, cause now I can just fly right back in!". He laughed, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Sorry little bat, guess you're stuck with me for....well, forever!".

Fluttershy bit her lip, smiling softly as his fingers entwined with hers. "Forever huh? I think I can live with that".


End file.
